A rotary lawnmower cuts grass by rotating a cutting blade along the grass, the cutting blade being contained in a housing with an opening at the bottom. Such lawnmowers include those designed to be used for containing the expelled grass and other debris in a bag.
A bagging lawnmower stores the grass cut by the cutting blade (i.e., the cut grass) in a bag or another cut grass storage container.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.